"The Old Man of the Mountain"
King Hassan is available for summoning during the King Hassan Summoning Campaign. Active Skills Battle Continuation EX= |-| Protection of Faith A+++= |-| Death Toll EX= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |44}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: ' 192cm ・ 120kg '''Series: ' Fate/Grand Order 'Source: ' Middle East Historical Facts, Old Man of the Mountain 'Country of Origin: ' Middle East 'Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Evil '''Gender: ' ? ? ? I don’t mind if you call me '''King Hassan...... An assassin that wears a skull mask. Regarded as the first Hassan-i-Sabbah, who was born when the name 『Old Man of the Mountain』 changed into a title, after the assassination cult became established as assassins. However, it has been said that neither the other 18 Hassans nor the followers of the cult knew this individual’s true identity and that no evidence that he truly existed could be found anywhere. A legendary assassin, said to appear when the Hassan-i-Sabbah of that generation stray away from his way so to sever his head. In other words, a Hassan that kills other Hassans. Supposedly there was not a single eye-witness within the assassination cult who saw him, which is not surprising - one’s life would be forfeit from the moment he lay eyes on this individual. At the same time that he was the origin of the 『Old Man of the Mountain』, he also chose the life of an inspector that convicts the corruption of the cult. Even if the cult is righteous according to the teachings of God, that does not change the fact that its actions are evil as human beings. Therefore, this individual could not forgive that the cult could become degenerate. For those who protect the teachings of God to wallow in human cravings. That in itself is the greatest blasphemy against God. The corruption of the cult is, namely, the depravity of its top - the 『Old Man of the Mountain』. Regardless of whatever that is a depravity of the mind or of the skills, the name of 『Old Man of the Mountain』 is not bestowed to one who has decayed. Decay is, namely, death. The severing of one’s head is both a pardon for his sins and a hope to be entrusted to the next 『Old Man of the Mountain』. In order to provide just cause to the contradictory role of assassinating assassins, this individual chose not concealed weapons and assassination tools, but to openly fight with a large sword. When someone catches sight of this skull, said person has surely met his end. After he has delivered punishment upon the fool who has failed to keep the cult’s dogma, those who have seen the figure of the skull swordsman disappear from this world. Having consigned many assassins to oblivion, he is said to lurk in the darkness of the assassination cult until the day of its ruin. A living legend, the abyss of the assassins without a single eye-witness. Such is this skull swordsman. Azrael - The Angel That Announces Death Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit Range: 1 Maximum Targets: 1 A large sword without anything unusual about it. It is ingrained with the faith that this individual continued to believe, spent a lifetime wielding. It has been said that the sword of this individual - who continues to walk on the boundary of the Gehenna Valley - bestows an instant-death effect to all attacks. Although the probabilities are low, it presents the risk of instant-death no matter what sort of formidable enemy the target may be. Because one from the Gehenna Valley grows used to and is assimilated with death, he acquires resistance to instant-death and fascination. Presence Concealment: A A skill that erases one’s presence. The vestiges of what he once learned. As he carries a strong curse, even if this swordsman obtains a complete success in his stealth check, his existence ends up being perceived by the “opponent he is about to kill”. Death Toll: EX An evening bell that informs people of the funeral rites and makes the news of death resound. A unique skill whose activation effects have become one with these rites. This swordsman does not choose who to kill by his own will. Once the other party has ｢lost sight of the proper time to die｣ and turned into a living dead, he grants salvation on behalf of the Lord. Everything is the will of the Heavens; therefore, those who end up meeting with this swordsman learn the end of their fate. ───Can you hear, the sound of this bell. It is the end of your luck in itself. Accept and release your soul. This is your last chance to have a peaceful slumber as a person. Trivia *King Hassan Noble Phantasm is the only one which can skip enemy death animation. Category:Limited Servant Category:Servants